


The sun and the stars

by Cindicent



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindicent/pseuds/Cindicent
Summary: A short puzzle game about Samothes and his relationship with Samot
Relationships: Samot/Samothes (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	The sun and the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skiaphilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiaphilia/gifts).



I made a small puzzle game about Samothes and his relation with Samot which you can find here: [cindi.itch.io/the-sun-and-the-stars](https://cindi.itch.io/the-sun-and-the-stars)

The game includes the death of a character but it's from the show itself (it's also marked within the game itself and you can skip it).

I hope you like it!


End file.
